


Puppies and Christmas

by bunnysworld



Series: 2014 Holiday Fic tac toe [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is not impressed with Arthur running out on Christmas Eve for an emergency meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies and Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The last one for my fic-tac-toe card, for the pic with the cute doggies. And...I think I'm done, I have a...bingo? ;)
> 
> Thanks, Issy, as always, for the beta!

Merlin slumped onto the couch and glared at the Christmas tree. He’d just spent two hours finishing the decoration and had lovingly arranged the packages underneath it. He was done now, all that was missing was Arthur and Merlin was more than just a bit miffed about it. 

He tried not to be cross with him the way it was. A few months ago, they had decided to get a dog and it took ages to find the right one, a cute little golden retriever girl by the name of Beatrix from the Golden Birk. She still had to stay with her mom when they first met her, so they had a bit of time to get ready for the new addition to their house. 

They had quite some discussion about the name and still weren’t sure if they would just call her Bea or probably Seven of Nine, since she was the seventh pup in a litter of nine and what dog bed would be the best. They had bought a red collar and a matching leash, had read every book available on dog training and already contacted a dog school where they would take her for puppy play hours and training courses. 

For weeks Merlin had been looking forward to being able to pick her up in the week before Christmas but Arthur had found strange reasons to postpone this appointment until after the holidays. Merlin had been pouting for a week but Arthur had taken the car to the shop to get some strange repair done that he never mentioned before, had a few late meetings and had come home with a headache that one night. And then it was too late and it was already Christmas Eve and the family who owned Bea’s mother didn’t have time for something important like this, saying they couldn’t just push the baby dog into their arms and throw them out. Merlin understood, but he still wasn’t happy. 

And now Arthur didn’t even have the decency to come back from the office where he had rushed to about two hours ago on some stupid emergency thing or other. This definitely wouldn’t go down in history as the happiest Christmas Eve ever. 

Merlin had worked himself into a right funk when he finally heard the key in the door. He didn’t rush out to greet Arthur, he should know that he wasn’t in the best of moods now. 

It was strangely quiet for a moment and then Merlin heard some noises he couldn’t place before Arthur finally appeared in the doorway. 

“Merlin, look who’s come to celebrate the holidays with us.” Arthur beamed all over the place and slowly, a smile spread over Merlin’s face, too. 

“Bea,” he whispered when he saw the little bundle of fur on Arthur’s arm. He slowly got up to greet them. So that was what Arthur had done in the past two hours! There was no emergency meeting at all! He’d gone to pick their doggie up!

The little dog struggled in Arthur’s arms, causing the little Santa hat it was wearing to slide to the side when Arthur sat her down. “Say hi to Merlin, Seven.”

Merlin squatted down to get the puppies attention, but she sniffed here and there before she seemed to notice the other human in the room and ran straight towards him, wagging her little tail so hard that her whole behind moved. “Hello, sweetie. So you came here for Christmas? And you’re going to stay?” Merlin knew he did what he never wanted to do – babble at the dog in baby speech – but he couldn’t help it. “So many questions from the two-legs, isn’t that right? Yeah, you’re a good girl.”

“There’s one more question.” Arthur had come close and kneeled on the floor next to where Merlin was playing with the puppy.

Merlin looked up. “There is?”

“Yes…look at her collar.” Arthur worried his lower lip which was a thing he usually didn’t do unless he was very nervous. 

“Come here, Bea, stay still for a second, so I can…” Merlin felt around and his eyes went wide. There was a ring tied to the puppy’s collar. He removed it and held it between his fingers, staring at it.

Arthur took it from him and took his hand. “Would you…” he took a deep breath, “would you do me the…”

“Yes!!!!” Merlin flung himself at Arthur, toppling both of them over as he drowned the rest of the question with a kiss. 

Neither of them noticed the puppy peeing on the carpet under the tree.


End file.
